


Breathless

by CloudNineKitty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNineKitty/pseuds/CloudNineKitty
Summary: But tonight, Noctis shaved for him, giving a renewed sense of boyish charm to this play. It isn’t often his King is feeling so mischievous.





	Breathless

“Noct, not too hard…” Ignis says through gritted teeth, his chest heaving from four simple words. Sweat beads his forehead, he can feel it cascading down the sides of his face, tickling the pulse on his neck. He can smell a similar salty tang emitting from his lover, circulating with the smell of sex and the fresh leather of the collar around Ignis’s neck.

It constricts his ability to swallow, leaves his inhales shallow and his exhales shuddering. He wants to swallow every taste the air surrounding them provides, but he cannot lean forward without choking himself - not with the leash hooked to his collar tied to the bedpost the way it is.

Noctis listens, however, and lowers himself smoothly on Ignis’s cock. It is fit to burst at any moment; the handjob that preluded the sex had been extraordinary in its attentiveness to detail. Now it is weeping, precum mingling with silky lube.

There is no resistance when Noctis pushes up on his knees again, rides only the head, massages the glans with his twitching hole. The younger man sounds distraught with pleasure - Ignis can only imagine what his face must look like. He pictures a young visage with bright eyes and youthful features. He has felt the growth, the thinner nose, the wider jaw.

But tonight, Noctis shaved for him, giving a renewed sense of boyish charm to this play. It isn’t often his King is feeling so mischievous.

Noctis listens, but not for long. Soon he is bouncing on Ignis’s lap, and for both their sakes, Ignis does not comment on the occasional popping joints. He’s not at all put off - age is nothing to be ashamed of, and it clearly isn’t keeping them from their fervor.

A rasping moan escapes Ignis, searing hot walls squeezing him deliciously. He tugs, just a smidge, on his restraints. “Your Highness…!”

“Shhhuh…” Noctis presses a clean cheek against Ignis’s scarred flesh, rubbing their faces together. “You’re going to come inside me…”

It is not a request. It is a soft authority, but an order nonetheless.

Ignis comes to his completion inside Noctis with shivering hips and bitten lips. Noctis’s ear is right by his lips, listening for every drop of lewd sound. His hair smells wonderful, a new shampoo?

Noctis comes to a halt on his lap, seated squarely upon the pulsing cock coating him from the inside. He waits for Ignis to catch his breath, strokes the pale chest with lazy shapes. When the undulating calms, those lethargic fingers find purpose in tightening the collar by another notch.

“Ready for the next one?”

Ignis barely manages to swallow. “Yes... _Highness_.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Might post more later...we'll see!


End file.
